Last minute
by iwuvpenguins101
Summary: Yuki procastinates and leaves her homework till the last minute. What will happen when she panics? Story better than summary, oneshot.


**Hi guys! This is my very first VK fanfic! This is just a really cute oneshot that I had in my mind for a while. Please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

Yuki was staring at the load of homework she was expected to do that day in horror. She couldn't believe that she left it all until the last minute, especially since she had it due for the next day. "I'll never get this done in time," she whined. "I have to do patrol tonight!"

Just then, Zero walked in with a few papers and her face lit up. "Zero!" she said brightly. "Did you do your homework for class yet?"

The silver haired vampire gave Yuki an annoyed look. "Yes…?"

Her big eyes then got even bigger, if that was possible. "Could you _please_ let me copy your work? I don't have time to figure out everything by myself."

"Forget it," Zero said, beginning to walk away.

He was cut off when Yuki ran in front of him and spread her arms at the door to block his path. "Come on, Zero. _Please_?"

"No," he replied sternly. "Now get out of my way, I need to leave."

Yuki knew exactly how to make him let her copy his work. "Fine then, I'll just go ask Kaname to tell me the answers." The girl was very aware that Kaname would never tell her the answers, he was just that kind of a person, but if she played her cards right she could talk Zero into letting him copy her homeowrk

She was about to leave before Zero grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back to him. "How about I just help you do your homework?"

The brown haired girl shook her head vigorously. "There's no time, Zero! The night class comes out of their dorm in twenty minutes, then we'll be expected to do patrol and then I'll be too tired."

Zero sighed. "Yuki, you had the whole afternoon, why did you leave it to the last minute?"

The girl looked at the floor sheepishly. "It's kind of a long story."

It wasn't Yuki's fault that Headmaster Cross had wanted to spend some time with her. He even set out some tea and cookies for the two of them. She knew that she had homework that she needed to get on with, but at the same time didn't want to disappoint her adoptive father so she stayed and talked. It was only after an hour when Yuki finally said that she had better get going.

"I'll see you later, Headmaster," she called on her way out of the door.

"Please, call me father!" he shouted before the door closed shut behind her.

Yuki meant to get on with her homework after that, she really did. In fact, she was on her way to her room at that moment to go do it, but then she heard some suspicious giggling from one of the dorms. When she barged in, showing her badge and asking what was going on, she saw two girls looking at photos of the night class.

"You two know that taking the pictures of the night class is strictly forbidden," Yuki said as she took the photos. "I have no choice but to take you to Headmaster Cross."

So, she dragged the struggling girls all the way back to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. When she opened it he jumped up in joy.

"Yuki, you came back for me!" he yelled, on his way to hug her. She dodged and and the poor man ran into the wall.

"Headmaster, I found these girls in possession of photos taken of the night class," she said, handing the two girls over to him.

He pouted, but took responsibility of them as she left his office again.

Yuki was then again on her way to do her homework, but felt an emptiness in her stomach that told her she was hungry. "I'll go eat and then get on with it," she said to herself as she went to the kitchen to find some food. The girl looked throughout the cabinets and found some instant ramen, so she opened the packet and boiled some water.

When her meal was done, and the girl was satisfied, she smiled and then yawned. "Oh gosh, I'm so sleepy," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'll just go take a short nap and then get on with my homework." So she went to the nearest sofa and fell asleep almost instantly. Yuki had meant to sleep only for a few minutes, but when she got up again and saw the clock, she found she had slept a full two hours and there was thirty minutes until the night class would come out. With this realisation she shot up and went to get her homework only to find how much of it there actually was.

**…**

The girl looked at her friend's light purple eyes. "I'm sorry Zero, but if I had known how much homework there actually was going to be, I wouldn't be asking you this."

Zero sighed deeply. "Yuki, you shouldn't procrastinate. I'm teaching you a lesson so you won't make the same mistake twice."

Yuki stuck her tongue out at him. "You're being mean Zero!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not letting you copy my work."

The girl then thought that maybe a change in tactics would do the trick. "But if you won't then I'll fail and then I'll have to repeat a year and then we won't be in the same class next year."

"You're being melodramatic, Yuki," he replied and walked past her. "We need to go, the night class leaves in ten minutes."

"No!" Yuki yelled and fell to the floor to grab his leg. "Let me copy your homework. I'll do anything! I'll take over your part of the patrol for a week. I'll be your slave for forty eight hours! I'll supply you with all the blood you need!"

At the last sentence, Zero glared at her. "Get off my leg, Yuki."

"But-"

"Get off!"

Yuki stood up and brushed herself off with a pout. "I'm going to go tell Headmaster Cross how mean you are."

"Then you'll have even less time to do your homework," Zero pointed out.

Immediately her shoulders fell. "You're right. I'll just have to fail school and not graduate and live on the side of the street for the rest of my life with nothing but the clothes on my back and begging for food and money and-"

"Yuki," Zero said in irritation. "You're starting to sound ridiculous."

"And it'll all be your fault!" she ended. "Your actions today are going to define my future, Zero Kiryu! When I die, I'll haunt you! And in your afterlife I'll torment you."

Zero sighed in exasperation. He'd had enough of Yuki in _this_ life; he couldn't take chances on having his afterlife ruined as well. "If I let you copy my work, will you shut up?"

She nodded eagerly and sat down with her books open, only to have Headmaster Cross peep inside the room. "Yuki, Zero, the girls are already outside the gates to the night class."

"Oh no! I'm too late!" the girl cried in her chibi face as water pooled down from her eyes.

Zero grabbed her by the wrist and pulled a struggling Yuki away from the table. "But the homework, and the failing, and the hobo!" she babbled.

"Come on, we can't risk it," he said with intense annoyance.

And thusly, Yuki couldn't finish her homework, but in contrary to what she had said, she didn't fail the school year and become a hobo. She was just asked to spend extra time in class. The end.

* * *

**Soooooo, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me through your reviews!**

**iwuvpenguins101 is out, peace!**


End file.
